


The Crush

by Avalancerose2k18



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Mon-El is irrelevant, Possible smut, not a superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalancerose2k18/pseuds/Avalancerose2k18
Summary: the title kinda sums it up but this is a prompt from the life of one of my friends





	The Crush

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda gave up in the previous fic due to lack of motivation but if y'all want me to update the other fic please let me know

"Hey" Lena sat down on the bench opposite Kara. 

The blonde looked up from her Carmilla book all flustered knowing that voice anywhere, it was Lena. Not wanting to make eye contact with the raven haired beauty she looked up then right back down flustered even more from taking a glance at those piercing emerald eyes

"can you help me revise?" Lena said with that mischievous voice of hers.

Kara stuttered out an uhm and just looked at her.

Lena grabbed Kara's hand and dragged her to a remote room on the other side of the hall

"why-where are we going Lee?" 

"just come on!" Lena chuckled out alongside her signature eyebrow raise

"fuck" Kara mumbled under her breath knowing that her eyebrow raises do things to her  
as soon as Kara walked into the well being room she sat down on the couch and started to unpack her studying equipment until she heard the door lock and saw Lena standing  
there biting her lip 

"do you wanna make out?"

"uhm" Kara managed to stutter out. this is it, this will be the death of her. Kara has wanted to go out with Lena for three years now but has been to scared to ask her, but now, she doesn't know whether Lena is joking or not.

"come on Kara "Lena raises her eyebrows and stares into those beautiful blue eyes of Kara's and walks towards her.

"id rather you'd fuck me" Kara mumbled under her breath low enough so Lena can't hear her.

"what?"

"i said that uhhmmm maybe we- uh should stick to studying for today" Kara's cheeks went all rosy colored 

"for today" Lena smirked and sat down beside Kara, put her hand on the blondes thigh and slowly reached for the studying equipment that she brought.

 

The blonde gulped and looked at Lena, she was going to lean in but her phone rang... it was Alex "i-i have to take this its um Alex"

Lena nodded and just as before Kara left shouted out "call me later!"

Kara nodded, shut the door and answered the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you loves for reading i know its a bit short but i'm just getting back into writing and hopefully i will get the next chapter up by next weekend but if not come shout at me on twitter (#deceased), tumblr (supercorpwlrise) and Instagram (lenagxyx) THANKS! :)


End file.
